


Waiting

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Sex, Showers, Spooning, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony plans tech, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: Very loosely based on ironstrangeheadcanons' Tumblr post:Headcanon #104: Tony frantically tries to build trackers that’ll work in other dimensions, because he’s scared for Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

When Stephen first left for his mission, Tony wasn’t worried any more than normal. He expected the sorcerer to be gone for about two days. To pass the time, he immersed himself in his latest project. It made time pass quickly. By the time 44 hours had passed, he was bleary-eyed.

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke up, “might I suggest that you get some rest before the doctor returns. He will not approve of your current state.”

Tony turned his welder off and set it aside. He glanced at his watch, noting the time. “No can do, J. Stephen could get back any time now.”

“Or he might not return for hours, sir,” JARVIS argued.

“I'm fine. Nothing a hot shower and a pot of coffee can’t fix.” Tony left the workshop and headed towards the master suite. Once there, he stripped, tossed his clothes into the hamper and continued to the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower, cleaning himself thoroughly in anticipation of the sorcerer’s return.

Dressed only in comfortable pajama bottoms, the genius spent most of the next hour getting ready for Stephen’s return. He never knew what the sorcerer would need, so he prepared for everything from food to medical aid to frantic sex: all of those things and more. When he was done, he settled in to wait.

As time continued to pass, he started pacing. Eventually, he started tinkering with one of his projects to keep his mind off his worry.

It didn’t work very well. He kept glancing at the time. When Stephen was several hours late, the genius started pacing. When Wong called to check on Stephen, worry clear in his voice, Tony started to panic.

Stark hated this. He hated waiting with no way of tracking the sorcerer on his interdimensional missions. If Stephen were only here in their own dimension , he could find him and go help. Instead he was stuck here, pacing and fretting. It wouldn’t do. There had to be an answer.

Finally. Finally! A whooshing sound echoed through the room and Stark stopped his pacing. He turned to face the opening portal and breathed in a breath of relief as the sorcerer stepped through it and into their bedroom. He was about to say, “About fucking time!” when he realized that Stephen was hurt. Tony rushed to him as he started to collapse, the Cloak catching him before he could fall. Between Tony and the Cloak, they got Strange to the bed and laid him down on it.

“Hi,” Stephen said tiredly. “Sorry I’m late.” He winced as he tried to get comfortable.

“Yeah, we’ll be talking about that later. Red, get the first aid kit.” The genius sat gingerly on the bed beside Stephen. “How bad is it?”

“Just some scrapes and bruises. Nothing's broken.” The sorcerer reached to take Tony's hand with his own shaking one. “Mostly, I’m exhausted.”

The Cloak handed the kit to Stark who set it on the bed and opened it up. He cleaned each of his lover's scrapes and cuts with care. “I’m not the doctor here, but I don’t think any of these require stitches.” He cupped Stephen’s blood-smeared cheek. “I hate not knowing where you are or if you're safe.”

Strange looked away, feeling guilty. “I know, but…”

“No buts, it’s part of the job.” Tony sighed. “I’m going to figure out a way to track you, you know,” he said, his voice brighter and determined. “It has to be possible.

Stephen laughed tiredly. “Good luck with that.”

“For now, though, do you want a shower, or do you want to sleep?” the genius asked.

“Both. Shower, then sleep. But only if you sleep with me. I can tell you haven’t slept since I left.”

“I tried to get Sir to, Doctor, but he declined,” JARVIS said, sounding quite annoyed with Tony.

“Thank you, JARVIS. I appreciate that,” the sorcerer told the AI. He got up off the bed with Tony's help.

“There’s no way I’m letting you in that shower by yourself. You’ll fall asleep and break your neck,” Stark declared as he started removing Stephen's robes.

The sorcerer could have used magic to remove them, but the truth was he was too tired and it just felt good to have Tony take care of him. It was self-indulgent, he knew, but after the last few days that he had had, he felt like he deserved it.

After the genius had stripped Stephen, he undressed himself, then they made their way to the shower. He adjusted the temperature of the water so it was hot and steamy the way his lover liked it. They stepped in together and Tony started washing Stephen.

It was sensual, but not sexual in nature. The sorcerer closed his eyes and relaxed, really relaxed, for the first time in days. He appreciated the feel of Stark's hands taking care of him, washing him tenderly and with care. If not for the constant stream of chatter from Tony, he might have fallen to sleep on his feet.

When they were done, Stark urged him out of the bath and wrapped him in a large fluffy towel, drying him off, then he dressed him in Stephen's favorite pajamas and led him to bed.

True to his word, he climbed in beside Stephen and cuddled him, spooning up behind him. “I’m glad you’re home, Steph.”

“I’m glad to be home. I missed you.”

“Good. Tomorrow, you’re going to help me develop that interdimensional tracker.”

“Tony…”

“Don’t tell me it can't be done, babe, because I'm building it.”

Stephen sighed, then he kissed one of Tony’s hands. “If anyone can, it’s you.”

“Fucking right, I can. Now sleep.”

“Yes, Doctor Stark.”

“Asshole.”

“Douchbag.”

“I knew you loved me.”

“Mm, yes” Stephen hummed, as he drifted off to sleep, safe in his lover's arms.

Tony lay there thinking about the tracking device for quite some time before he too succumbed to much-needed rest.

The next day would prove interesting. A few laws of physics would be bent, a few truths of magic would be questioned, and new realities would be discovered. It would be eye-opening.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
